


A Flower for Your Hair and My Hand for Your Hand

by saaya262



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaya262/pseuds/saaya262
Summary: Alex thought of a forgotten dream, a dream which felt lightyears away from possible, again after a long time looking at the pictures of a ceremony he could only imagine.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	A Flower for Your Hair and My Hand for Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post [here](https://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com/post/632971048801927168/im-just-imagining-alex-overhear-a-guy-say-my) and I also took some inspiration from this [post](https://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com/post/632992760514920448/random-willex-hc-hell-yeah-idk-why-but-i-love) on [@incorrect-jatp-quotes](https://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com/)

Ray got back from work, came in and set his stuff down on the table and headed up to Julie’s room. He knocked twice, “Hey!”

“Hey, dad! How was your day?” She said closing her laptop and setting it aside, welcoming him into the room. “I had a great day! Hey, how do you feel about dinner at James and Simon’s?”

“Oh, I miss hanging out with them, haven’t seen them since-” Julie stopped mid-sentence and her head dropped a little. James and Simon worked with Ray, they had a lot of dinners and game nights with the Molinas. Soon after their wedding, Julie’s mom fell sick, and they hadn’t hung out with them since. That needed to change, it had been a year since she last saw them. She looked up with a soft smile and said, “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

“Great! I’ll go talk to Carlos.” Ray walked out grinning and excited.

Julie went out to the studio to talk to the boys, to find Alex lying on the couch balancing his drum sticks on his fingers, Luke and Reggie playing some game. “Hey!” She caught them off guard, Alex dropped his sticks and sat up to face her, Luke turned around and stood up, their faces all lighting up. “We’re going to dinner at dad’s friends’, you guys can come. They have a really cool music collection, and they love your songs!”

“Oh cool!” Reggie said enthusiastically. Julie turned to him and said, “But you cannot do anything of the sort you did with Carlos to prove ghosts are real, just, don’t.”

Reggie looked at her and then his bandmates for a second in silence until Julie broke it with laughter which they joined in.

💮

The boys walked through the doors after the Molinas and followed them into the living room. Alex stepped in slowly, as if measuring each step. James welcomed them in and he followed in after Luke and Reggie, admiring the art and posters that adorned the walls of this beautiful home.

When Alex saw James walk up to Simon and stand beside him and take his hand, his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, looking pleasantly surprised.

They hung around and admired the wall of musical records, a large collection that included a few of the familiar ones Luke wrote, with Trevor Wilson’s name on them. Alex just sat down beside Julie on the couch and listened to them talk and play charades. He looked happily when James ran his fingers through Simon’s long hair, as they sat close so comfortably.

Julie was quick to notice Alex. She’d found out about Willie when the boys told her about how they got to play the Orpheum, but she finally heard about him just a couple of days back when Alex couldn’t stop smiling after he returned from the beach, having met Willie for the first time since the Orpheum. She glanced at him knowingly and asked James, “Hey! I haven’t seen any pictures of the wedding. Can I see them?”

Alex had realised that James and Simon were a couple, but it was when the word “wedding” struck his ears that he realised they were both wearing wedding rings.

“I made a scrapbook of all the best ones, it was difficult to pick, so it’s a pretty big scrapbook!” James all but jumped in his place as he told them excitedly about the beautiful, decorated and loved scrapbook as Simon brought it out and sat down beside Julie to show it to her, Alex jumped out of his seat and stood behind Julie to get a clear look at the pictures of the ceremony. Luke and Reggie sneaked up behind him giving each other knowing looks, as Luke put an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

Alex went through a spectrum of feelings, but the most overwhelming was the warmth he felt in his heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks that couldn’t stop smiling.

The photos looked so beautiful, straight out of a fairy tale. James was wearing a black tuxedo, the design of which matched Simon’s white one. Simon’s hair was tied up with white flowers in them. Alex thought of a forgotten dream, a dream which felt lightyears away from possible, again after a long time looking at the pictures of a ceremony he could only imagine.

💮

They had dinner and went home. Still unable to believe that he’d just spent the evening the way he had, Alex asked Julie a question he had now been waiting to ask since he saw James and Simon’s wedding rings but held back so that it wouldn’t appear that Julie was talking to herself. “Gay people can get married now?” He asked like children ask if they can open their presents.

“Yeah! Gay marriage has been legal since 2015.” She smiled and went to her room after saying goodnight to the boys.

💮

The next day, when Alex went to the beach, he smiled brighter, his eyes twinkled as he waited there for Willie. On the way, he saw some beautiful flowers and picked some for Willie.

When Willie poofed in front of him, he jumped to hug him, but unlike the last time he had hugged him, having met for the first time after he thought they’d never see each other again, this wasn’t urgent. This hug was soft and happy, assured that neither of them is going anywhere.

Alex broke apart and walked behind Willie to put the flowers he picked into his hair. COnfused Willie turned to face him and took the flowers out and examined them in his hand, he looked up with a smile to see Alex’s face had dropped a little. He tied his hair up and put the flowers in them and grinned at Alex. The twinkle in his eyes returned. Willie bent forward to give him a kiss on his cheek and chuckled as he saw Alex turn as pink as his hoodie.

Willie picked up the skateboard, walked to his side, took his hand and lead Alex ahead, prompting him to walk with him. They didn’t need to walk, but they just wanted to, holding hands and smiling because they couldn’t help it.


End file.
